


ISADORA

by Roseangie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Compulsion, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseangie/pseuds/Roseangie
Summary: Isadora é um personagem original e não está conectado à nenhum fandom. A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional.





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isadora é um personagem original e não está conectado à nenhum fandom. A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional.

 

****

**S** ou depressiva. Você sabe como é?  Não. Então eu explico. O que sinto não é uma tristeza passageira é uma sensação perene de vazio e dor que me persegue desde que me entendo por gente. Algo como ver o mundo por uma janela de vidro.

Todas as minhas experiências vieram permeadas por essa coisa, tudo mesmo. O sexo, por exemplo, é bom, mas posso ficar sem ele por muito tempo. Essa libido baixa faz parte do quadro geral em que me classificam. O curioso é que desperto desejos mesmo sem desejar, talvez por isso mesmo, não sei.

A primeira vez que me bolinaram foi aos sete anos e depois disso eu passei a ter certa dificuldade em dizer não. Coisa que um bom analista talvez explique, mas tenho evitado os analistas e comprado meus remédios na internet. Aliás, foi na internet que descobri o que estou usando agora, que me faz sentir super bem e de quebra me deu uma libido fantástica.

O remédio aliado a minha inabilidade em dizer não tem gerado umas situações curiosas que fazem sentir como se estivesse dentro de um livro do Nelson Rodrigues com legendas do Sérgio Porto e consultoria técnica de Anais Nin.  
  
Hoje no trabalho um colega me disse num canto entre um café e outro que morria de tesão por mim e que só eu o fazia ficar assim.

Achei interessante e disse para resolvermos a questão do desejo dele na hora do almoço. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um delírio e se apressou em dizer sim.

Saímos no carro dele e ele me trouxe para esse motel, assim que fechou a porta me deu um beijo com gosto de café e cigarro. A pele dele tem cheiro de cigarro e rugas profundas.

Tirei minha roupa e ele agarrou-me os seios num beijo interminável, me fodeu tão rápido que gozou quase instantaneamente, depois ficou ali com a cabeça enterrada entre meus peitos.

Disse a ele que precisava voltar ao trabalho, ele resmungou algo ininteligível e perguntou: “Posso te ver de novo?

”Ele tinha uma cara de gato abandonado e eu disse que sim, que bastava ligar.“ Promete?” Grunhidos e um balançar de cabeça firmaram a promessa.

Não sei dizer não.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.  
> https://www.cvv.org.br/


	2. II

Quando tinha 15 anos tentei me matar, não era a primeira vez, mas foi a mais efetiva: Pílulas e álcool. Fiquei apagada por três dias inteiros, acordei na minha própria cama, vestindo minha camisola de sempre, meu irmão me vigiava e disse num tom de voz quase indiferente.

"Você não pode morrer assim, você é minha."

Olhei em volta meio tonta à procura de mais familiares chorosos. Ele percebeu. Meu psicopata de estimação.

"Não tem ninguém. O pai viajou. Eu te encontrei, te fiz vomitar e troquei suas roupas."

Estava tão tonta e decepcionada que não retruquei. Ele passava as mãos pelo meu corpo quase distraidamente, tirou minhas roupas e continuou a deslizar os dedos por mim. Eu me sentia como uma boneca quebrada. Ele tirou as próprias roupas e me

beijou. Quando não reagi me bateu no rosto. “Beija direito" Beijei.

"Isso. Você é minha puta, entendeu? É minha sempre que eu quiser."

Não sei por que tive medo dele. Arrepios causados pela indiferença com que fazia tudo. Foi a primeira vez que fiz sexo de verdade. Saí de casa cedo, por razões óbvias, mas ele sempre aparece e eu sempre faço o que manda.

Hoje é sábado e eu tinha tomado uma dose dupla de sonífero para dormir bastante. Dormi e acordei com o beijo dele. Nem paro pra pensar em como ele me achou. Algo em mim se desliga quando o vejo e volto a ser boneca. Ele é, assim como eu, mercadoria danificada, mas disfarça melhor. Tem mulher, carreira, filhos. Eu não tenho nada e agora tenho apenas um medo viscoso grudado nos ossos.

"Trouxe uma coisa pra você, maninha."

“Eu não quero isso."

"Uma pílula só, putinha."

Tomei.

Porque diabos eu tinha tanto medo dele? Tínhamos quase a mesma idade, nunca soube que ele matasse pessoas fora do trabalho na polícia, tratava maravilhosamente bem a esposa e os filhos. Era alguma coisa no olhar dele quando me chamava de putinha ou de minha menina. Não sei.

Ele fechou as janelas, trancou as portas e guardou consigo a chave depois pegou meus antidepressivos e ansiolíticos e jogou fora.

"Não quero que você morra putinha querida, ainda não"

Ele não bebia nem usava droga de espécie alguma. Meu celular tocou e ele me deixou atender. Era meu colega de trabalho, aquele mais velho com quem transei, queria me ver.

Meu irmão sorria sentado nu em meu sofá.

"Hoje não vai dar, pode avisar no trabalho que estou doente, não poderei ir na segunda. Ok?"

"Quem era?"

"Um colega."

"É o velho?"

Nem perguntei como ele sabia, apenas confirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

Ele arrebatou o telefone das minhas mãos e o arremessou contra a parede, depois me deu um beijo tão invasivo que quase doía e sussurrou que eu era sua menina durante todo o fim de semana, pensei vagamente que estaria morta na segunda e como seria bom morrer afinal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.  
> https://www.cvv.org.br/


	3. III

Meu irmão gosta de suprimir minha culpa e minha tristeza meio que à força e empurra comprimidos, agulhas e seu sexo em doses alternadas para conseguir enterrar profundamente o que eu sou. A culpa desceu pelo ralo ontem à noite e uma alegria esquisita ficou no lugar dela dançando comigo bem aqui no meio da sala. Marcos gosta de ver as mudanças.

  
A língua dele desce pelo meu pescoço e eu parei de pensar. Gosto dessa sensação de prazer, de leveza e de aguçamento dos sentidos. Ele me beija e eu vejo tantas coisas, meu irmão é um tesão. Isso é um fato, mas a sensação é muito estranha. Dá medo de ter um piripaque, mas a vontade de morrer de prazer é mais forte. Tudo funcionou bem e transei por horas naquela noite.

  
Ele não ficou para o domingo para ver o rebote, para me pescar do fundo poço. Voltou para a vida normal. Hoje é quarta-feira e vou trabalhar. Preciso sair desse apartamento. Preciso achar uma camisa de mangas compridas... Cortes... Meu braço esta todo cortado... Mais um motivo pra eu tomar aquelas porcarias de antidepressivos, mais dos remédios mágicos do Marcos ou transar... Isso me deprime mais. Preciso de algumas doses de vaidade.

  
Hoje vou arrumada pro trabalho, penteei o cabelo! Ok, eu sei que a maioria das pessoas faz isso diariamente, mas eu tenho um cabelo liso, escorrido... Não penteio sempre! Leva tempo, e não faz diferença. Fazer faz, mas não me agrada a idéia de pentear o cabelo às 7 da manhã ou de me maquiar, mas fiz tudo isso e fui pra batalha vestida e pintada de guerra.

  
O Paulo me viu passar e posso jurar que ficou de pau duro. Cara maluco.

  
Para todos os efeitos eu estava gripada. Os chefes não lidam muito bem com depressivos e tem uma tendência a demitir gente assim, então eu sorrio, mascaro a dor com simpatia, destreza e alguma competência no que faço. É mais fácil do que parece porque, na verdade quando perguntam "tudo bem?" as pessoas querem ouvir um "tudo" de volta e sentir que o sol ainda brilha e que trabalham com humanos normais. Paulo me convida pra almoçar e digo que "tudo bem”.

Deixarei que ele me almoce.

  
No carro as mãos dele acariciam meu sexo enquanto dirige, eu observo o céu e repito sem parar "tudo bem". Na garagem ele me agarra e enfia as mãos sob a minha blusa. No quarto ele nem repara nos cortes quando repito "tudo bem". Ele me come vorazmente, sem reparar em nada além do sexo, da minha boca na sua, da minha língua em seu pau. Para ele deve ser o bastante esse orgasmo apressado. A pele dele tem cheiro de cigarro, as rugas parecem um mapa de algum lugar perdido e eu preciso fugir, mas não fujo.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.  
> https://www.cvv.org.br/


	4. IV

E m algum momento lá pelo meio da tarde, eu me dei conta de que havia perdido mais um dia de trabalho e que em algum momento teria de pensar numa desculpa ou, mais provavelmente, em um novo emprego, em algum momento não naquele. Não quando a merda da depressão me fazia sentir como uma vampira com uma maldita estaca no coração. Paralisada e com um redemoinho de pensamentos enevoados ao meu redor. 

A noite caiu pesada e eu fiquei onde estava desde o dia anterior: enrolada na cama no escuro. Eu queria que alguém se enroscasse em minhas costas; eu queria lábios grudados no meu pescoço. Eu queria mãos descendo pela minha barriga. Eu queria falar com ele. Eu queria que alguém risse das minhas terríveis suspeitas. Eu queria contar a sobre meu dia, que alguém me perguntasse se eu havia me lembrado de tomar os remédios. Queria tudo isso e não queria nada. Comecei a chorar, e não parei por um longo, longo tempo. 

Quando o sol nasceu, eu tinha conseguido dormir uma meia hora e pensei que era hora de me arrastar pra fora da cama. Comecei a levantar pra fazer um café, mas isso não parecia fazer muito sentido. Eu simplesmente permaneci lá. 

O telefone tocou durante a manhã, mas eu não o atendi. A campainha tocou, mas eu não respondi. Tomei mais alguns comprimidos e quando eu acordei, estava escuro de novo, e Carlos estava na cama comigo. 

Uma mistura de medo, raiva e alívio varreram meu corpo. Agora tudo ficaria bem, anormalmente bem. Meio dormindo coloquei meus braços em torno dele e sua mão acariciou minha perna. Eu coloquei minha cabeça contra seu peito. Seus braços me envolveram apertado, pressionando firmemente o corpo dele contra o meu, e eu suspirei com prazer, inserindo uma mão entre nós para desabotoar as calças dele. 

 “Como vão as coisas no fundo do poço, maninha?”

"O verdadeiro infiel é aquele que só faz amor com uma fração de ti. E nega o resto." 

Ele sorriu antes de me beijar e sussurrou:

"Anais Nin, você me emprestou um livro dela outro dia, mas quem disse que faço amor contigo, putinha? Você é minha e eu gosto de foder com você.”

Alguns cientistas dizem que o beijo é uma terapia, principalmente para superar a depressão, pois "estimula a parte do cérebro que libera endorfina na corrente sanguínea, criando uma sensação de bem-estar", deve haver alguma verdade nisso e o sexo também deve ser terapêutico, mas no meu caso é vício e o Carlos é uma droga pesada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.https://www.cvv.org.br/


	5. V

" Vive-se assim protegido num mundo delicado, e crê-se que se vive. Então lê-se um livro(Lady Chartterly, por exemplo) ou faz-se uma viagem, ou fala-se com Richard, e descobre-se que não se vive, apenas se hiberna.” Citações me confortam e gosto de rabiscar algumas no espelho, essa estava ali naquele dia.

Se eu acreditasse que ele se importava de fato, diria a meu irmão que as coisas aqui no fundo poço parecem distantes. Que ele parece distante e que agora eu só sentia uma espécie de determinação desligada, como se eu estivesse sob efeito de uma droga poderosa que me separou de todas as minhas emoções mais comuns. 

Ele me levou para o banheiro tirou minhas roupas e me fez sentar numa cadeira sob o jato de água morna, depois começou a lavar meus cabelos e a falar sem parar.

“... Decidi que preciso ter você mais perto de mim. Já falei para o seu chefe que você teve uma crise nervosa por causa da morte do nosso pai...” Ele passava o sabonete com uma delicada desatenção pelo meu corpo e eu pensava vagamente que nosso pai estava morto muito antes dele me reencontrar. “... eles te deram férias antecipadas e muitos beijos e abraços, especialmente aquele velho...” Ele esfregou a toalha com vigor e depois me levou para a cama novamente. “... sabia que o velho freqüenta a mesma igreja que eu? Em outro bairro, mas a mesma igreja, com as mesmas regras, tem uma família bem grande e algum dinheiro...” 

Eu me esqueci dele por um tempo. Ele voltou e me beijou. Como não estava correspondendo me bateu e murmurou o comando de sempre. “Beija direito, porra.” Beijei ou penso que beijei, não sei bem. “... isso...” Ele olhava para um ponto qualquer entre os meus livros e sorria. “... gosto da sua coleção de livros, maninha. Gosto mesmo. Essa idéia veio de um deles...” O tapa ainda ardia no meu rosto e as mãos dele deslizavam pelo meio das minhas pernas. Ouvi quando ele ligou para o Paulo. 

“Oi cara. Falei com ela e vai te receber aqui no apartamento. Tem o endereço? Isso mesmo. Vou deixar a porta aberta. Ela estará dormindo quando você chegar. Como combinamos.” 

Beijou-me de novo e me comeu com fúria.

“Gosto de você, gosto de saber que nunca vai ser inteira, mesmo que tente que esse buraco que você tem na alma nunca vai sarar, sabe disso, não sabe putinha?” Eu sabia. As lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto enquanto ele me fodia mais do que qualquer outro poderia foder. Quando terminou ele me vestiu devagar, calcinha preta rendada, meias e umas ligas pretas bonitas. Depois ajeitou meu cabelo e me deu uma pílula que eu sabia que iria me deixar eufórica por muito tempo e depois de novo aqui, no fundo do poço.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.https://www.cvv.org.br/
> 
> Notes:  
> A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional. A arte é de Heitor Fraga. https://www.facebook.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://www.instagram.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://twitter.com/heitordafraga


	6. VI

E u pensava no que Carlos queria que eu visse nos livros e rastejei para fora da cama em direção ao ponto em que ele havia mexido na estante, que é a estrela da decoração do meu quarto, ocupa uma parede inteira do chão ao teto e é feita de pau-ferro.  Ele havia deixado minha edição de Delta de Vênus aberta em um conto que falava sobre uma mulher misteriosa, um homem vaidoso e dois voyeurs. Eu ri e olhei em volta já sentindo a tontura provocada pela droga e eufórica pela ideia de estar sendo vista.

Procurava a câmera que ele devia ter colocado em algum lugar do quarto e ria sem parar. Meu irmão tem um senso de humor parecido com o de um gato. Sabe quando os gatos pegam uma presa e jogam de um lado para o outro até que matam?  Eu era seu rato preferido.  Eu era um ratinho flutuante e risonho agora e saber que ele e mais alguém me viam ou imaginar isso me fazia rir ainda mais. Não sei se era a droga. Talvez ele me desse apenas um placebo e o que me fazia sair da letargia era a excitação da cena. Talvez ele apenas soubesse quais botões apertar e quais cordas puxar.

 Sentia-me como a loira de king Kong à espera do grande macaco. E pensar em Paulo me fez rir ainda mais e corrigir mentalmente a referência cinematográfica já que ele era a vítima em questão. Pobre Paulo, meu irmão queria me dar um presente e eu me senti como uma vampira faminta a quem traziam uma garganta para ser cortada.

Voltei para a cama no momento em que a porta da sala do pequeno apartamento se abria e Paulo chegava, fingi dormir. E pensei que não era exatamente um virgem indo para o sacrifício, talvez merecesse... É talvez.  Ele sentou-se na cama e afastou meus cabelos do rosto. Abri os olhos e sorri.  Paulo não fazia a linha jeans e camiseta, estava usando calça social e uma camisa xadrez verde e azul claro. Parecia diferente: nervoso e aceso. Sua pele tinha um cheiro de sabonete e cigarros.

“Seu irmão me disse que eu podia subir e te ver.”

“O que mais ele disse?”

Eu disse enquanto me espreguiçava.

“Que você é viciada em sexo e que eu faria um grande favor a ele vindo aqui...”

Eu ri e o interrompi. “Me deixa adivinhar ele disse. Tenho a obrigação de cuidar da felicidade dessa mulher. Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Devotei minha vida inteira a satisfazer seus caprichos.” Repeti a fala do conto imitando a voz de Marcos.

Paulo franziu a testa, provavelmente se sentindo meio tolo.

“Isso mesmo e ele queria me pagar, não sabe que eu já estive com você antes.”

Eu ri mais alto e afastei o lençol e beijei o pescoço de Paulo.

  ”Isso meio que estraga tudo, quando você diz coisas assim,” Sussurrei em sua orelha. “Você não deveria querer que eu fizesse sexo com você só porque meu irmão te pagou o pagaria.” 

Ele agarrou meus cabelos enquanto eu prosseguia beijando sua nuca.

“Eu não penso na razão de você fazer sexo comigo, desde que faça.” 

Sua boca estava na minha então e ele parecia ter seis mãos todas ávidas. Achava Paulo divertido e sabia que em sua mentezinha ele me classificava apenas um pouco acima das putas de rua, mas não me importava muito. Talvez eu devesse me importar com os planos de Marcos para ele, mas não me importava, não naquele momento. Transamos e ele adormeceu enroscado em mim. Tentei sair da cama já que dormir é algo que não faço bem e ele acordou. O quarto estava escuro e imaginei que nenhum voyeur estaria nos observando, que o jogo tinha terminado.  Paulo me beijou e disse que tinha que ir para casa. Fiquei imaginando se Marcos tinha mesmo dado algum dinheiro a ele e o que mais ele havia aprontado.  Ainda no escuro peguei alguns comprimidos na mesinha de cabeceira e pensei que precisaria tomar alguma coisa para acordar. Sonhei com gatos rosnando aquela noite, estavam todos à minha volta num denso nevoeiro, e eu estava assustada. Podia ouvir Marcos gritando por mim em algum lugar na neblina. Eu não precisaria de um Jung ou profetas para interpretar meu sonho, certo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.https://www.cvv.org.br/
> 
> Notes:  
> A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional. A arte é de Heitor Fraga. https://www.facebook.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://www.instagram.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://twitter.com/heitordafraga


	7. VII

A cordei num fim de tarde cheio de luz e me senti como se estivesse dentro de um dos meus filmes de vampiro. Gosto de filmes em que posso acabar com o mal apenas enfiando uma estaca no coração, embora ultimamente me sentisse dentro de um dos livros da Anne Rice em que o mal parece quase invencível e sedutor ou, pior ainda, num dos livros de Charlane Harris em que os monstros podem beber com você no bar te convidar pra dançar.  Pensei vagamente que Marcos daria um vampiro fabuloso, pois já nascera desprovido de consciência e alma. 

Vesti um vestido leve e resolvi sair da tumba e ver como o mundo andava e na minha ânsia de evitar aglomerações acabei numa livraria tranqüila, onde vagabundeei cercada pelos livros por uma hora ou duas.

Quando voltei para casa vi um homem parecido com meu irmão vestindo calças pretas, camisa branca, gravata escura, sapatos pretos polidos e carregando o paletó num dos braços. Havia uma mulher apoiada contra a árvore que ficava na minha calçada, me aproximei pensando na desculpa que daria para não receber as palestras ou comprar alguma revistinha religiosa. Porque devia ser algum tipo de casal missionário. Quando me aproximei vi que não era alguém parecido, era o Marcos em sua versão mais afável e sorridente. 

Diminuí o passo e pensei em voltar para a livraria, cheguei a começar o movimento, mas Marcos se adiantou e tomando meu braço me levou até a mulher desconhecida que sorria um desses raros sorrisos ensolarados. Marcos apertava meu braço e sorria numa cópia aterrorizante daquele sorriso e eu pensei em como os colmilhos lhe cairiam bem e tentei sorrir. Senti os músculos desenharem um esgar nervoso que eu batizei de sorriso.

“Maninha, estávamos esperando por você. Onde estava?”

“Na livraria...” 

A mulher ensolarada se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto. Ela tinha um jeito que me fazia pensar nas barbies dos anos 50, só falava um pouco mais. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

“Oi, sou Clarice, mulher do Marcos. Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar, mas eu queria muito te conhecer.”

Eu estava meio que hipnotizada pela visão daquele casal tão improvável e só respondi por que Marcos apertou meu braço de forma dolorosa.

“Tudo bem, Clarice. Vamos subir?”

Subimos em um silêncio espesso e quando chegamos ao apartamento, depois de largar meus novos livros na mesa de centro, esperei. Marcos sentou-se sem muita cerimônia e fez com que a mulher sentasse ao seu lado, sentei-me na poltrona.

“Viemos te convidar para uma atividade da nossa Igreja, espero que não se importe. Muitos outros convidados também são ateus, agnósticos ou de outra religião.”

Clarice falava e sorria Marcos também sorria e isso me fazia sentir calafrios.

“Faço questão de ter você por perto, maninha. Você me conhece melhor do que qualquer um, não gostaria que ficasse fora das bênçãos que tenho recebido.”

Eu sorri, sabe quando sorrimos maquinalmente? Devo ter parecido realmente insana porque Clarice se apressou em dizer que ainda tinham que visitar outros convidados antes de pegar os gêmeos na creche. Imaginei como seriam os filhos do meu irmão-vampiro.

Quando saíram fiquei sentada no meu sofá vendo a noite se acomodar nas minhas paredes. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas sei que ainda era noite quando ele voltou tomou-me pela mão e me levou pro quarto. “You can fool with your brother -But don't mess with a missionary man." A canção do Eurythmics tocava num dos apartamentos vizinhos enquanto eu pensava em afiar estacas. The missionary man he was followin' me.  He said "stop what you're doing. /Get down upon your knees. /I've got a message for you that you better believe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.https://www.cvv.org.br/
> 
> Notes:  
> A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional. A arte é de Heitor Fraga. https://www.facebook.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://www.instagram.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://twitter.com/heitordafraga


	8. VIII

A chuva caía quando nós chegamos ao estacionamento do hospital. Era pequeno, mas ficava perto. Lembro vagamente do olhar da mulher de meu irmão no carro e do seu vestido branco. Meu irmão parecia mais preocupado com as suas vontades temporariamente contrariadas, mas Clarice estava genuinamente aflita. Tive pena dela.

Sou tão burra, pensei em fugir, mas pra isso tinha que mobilizar uma energia que eu não tinha. Pensei em dizer muitos nãos seguidos. Não ao vício do Paulo. Não aos planos do Marcos. Não ao carinho embrionário da Clarice. Não à minha inabilidade em dizer não, mas não consegui e o horário marcado para a tal festividade religiosa estava chegando. O relógio de parede parecia zombar da minha incapacidade de correr.

Dormir seria uma coisa boa se fazer. Tomei os comprimidos que restavam na caixa, acompanhados por uma garrafa de vinho. Enquanto esperava o efeito da mistura resolvi que daquela vez teria de dar certo, meio tonta fui até a cozinha e cortei os pulsos com uma faca. 

Pena que o Marcos chegou minutos depois com a Clarice.

Acordei sob o olhar dele e de um cara de aspecto severo que devia ser médico.

“Você escapou dessa vez, moça.”

“Pena. Pensei que estava no inferno.”

Marcos permanecia calado, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados enquanto o médico prosseguia em sua ladainha.

“Seu irmão me disse que pode cuidar de você em casa e sua cunhada também me prometeu seguir com a medicação, por isso vou te deixar sair, o corte em seu pulso não foi profundo, nenhum ligamento foi afetado e a...”

Eu não estava ouvindo mais. Meu cérebro só tinha registrado o leve sorriso de meu irmão e o fato de que eu ficaria em sua casa. Eu era uma péssima fugitiva. Isso era um fato. 

“Eu não quero ir para a casa de ninguém, quero ficar na minha casa.” Falei depois de algum tempo. O psiquiatra me olhava de um jeito que, se eu estivesse em outra situação, classificaria de predatório e sexy, naquele momento eu só registrei o fato. Meu irmão me olhou por um segundo, depois se voltou para o médico e eu pensei se ele também conhecia algum segredinho sórdido por baixo do jaleco impecável; caso fosse esse o caso eu estava mais ferrada que o habitual. 

“Nesse caso seria forçado a te internar por algum tempo, até ter certeza que você está livre desses pensamentos suicidas, entende?”

E me olhou de novo daquele jeito estranho. Eu estava quase entendendo, mas o fio de pensamento partiu-se. Marcos sorria seu sorriso mais cândido, eu o tinha ajudado a aprender a sorrir daquele jeito quando éramos adolescentes. 

“Posso falar com minha irmã por um minuto?”

O médico e Clarice se afastaram e ficamos sozinhos no quarto. 

“Você vai pra minha casa, como eu quero ou ferro com a vida do Paulo e com a da Clarice.”

“Quem disse que me importo?”

Ele se aproximou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

“Essa é a diferença entre nós, maninha. Eu sei que você se importa. Sempre se importou com os meus jogos, sempre controlando os danos. E sabe? Eu aprecio isso. Gosto mesmo de ter você por perto e quanto mais perto melhor.”

Depois de um breve briga comigo mesma, sussurrei que sim. Sim eu me importava, sim eu iria; sim eu era responsável pelo monstrinho sorridente e me sentia profundamente incompetente para cuidar dele e dos danos que ele poderia gerar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prevenção de suicídio
> 
> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.https://www.cvv.org.br/


	9. IX

“ Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Não quer um sanduíche e um suco junto com seus remédios.”

Clarice era sempre muito gentil e a casa era agradável. Não sei há quanto tempo estava ali, não conseguia lembrar, mas deviam ser mais que alguns dias porque as ataduras dos pulsos já tinham sido removidas. Ela me estendia o conjunto de pílulas numa das mãos e um copo de água com a outra. Engoli sem pensar muito, andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente.

“Eu estou bem, obrigada,” Eu disse educadamente, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Penso que sorri, mas não tenho certeza. Tudo parece tão confuso desde que saí do hospital. “Eu estava só me preparando para ir dormir.”

Meu irmão estava curvado sobre o computador quando eu entrei na sala e fiquei feliz por que a tela, naquele momento era o que o atraía.

“Oi, maninha.” ele disse distraidamente, ainda com os olhos na tela do computador. Uma garrafa vazia de refrigerante estava ao lado do teclado. Os gêmeos corriam pela sala e pareciam pequenos clones dele, fisicamente não tinham nada da mãe e eu torcia para que tivessem, ao menos, herdado a alma. Rosnei um "oi" e segui para o quarto de hóspedes. Pensando que, enquanto Clarice e os gêmeos estivessem acordados eu poderia dormir em paz. 

Carlos suspirou numa simulação de mágoa para a platéia familiar. Eu fechei a porta e pouco tempo depois Clarice veio advogar por ele.

“Isso é tão rude” disse num tom ofendido e sufocado. “É uma total falta de gratidão. Como pôde tratar seu irmão assim? Ele simplesmente te adora.”

“É fácil depois que se pega o jeito e ele não se importa. Ele me conhece bem e eu a ele.”

Logo Clarice não suportaria mais minha presença ali e eu poderia voltar para meu apartamento, mas enquanto isso eu permanecia, pelo bem dela. Ela era uma boa garota, mas tanta bondade me irritava. Enquanto falávamos fui tirando minhas roupas, pois sabia que minha nudez a incomodava. “Você não poderia me esperar sair do quarto para ficar assim?” Sentei-me na cama e esperei por mais alguma recriminação enquanto sentia os remédios criarem a névoa que me mantinha confortavelmente entorpecida. “Claro, mas que graça teria isso?” 

Todas as pessoas tinham segredos e eu conhecia a maioria dos segredos de meu irmão, ser a consciência de alguém não é divertido. Eu ouvia seus projetos doentios desde sempre e tentava manter meu Pinóquio na linha e tentei me manter longe da tristeza e da loucura que vinham junto com os segredos que sempre tentei manter escondidos de nossos pais e amigos para que ele tivesse uma vida. Ele me prefere triste e meio louca assim os segredos permanecem apenas meus e dele.

Clarice saiu e eu fiquei observando a enorme borboleta que pousava placidamente sobre a TV. Depois dormi meu sono inquieto, acordei com a mão dele sobre a boca. Não que eu pretendesse gritar, ele era apenas precavido. A borboleta agora voava sobre a cama e eu sorria para ela. Gostava daquela borboleta. Era enorme e dourada. Ele sussurrou para que eu o beijasse. Beijei sem deixar de olhar a borboleta e pensando vagamente em como ele fazia para que ninguém mais acordasse. Será que dopava a mulher e as crianças? Era possível. Ele prendeu minhas mãos ao estrado da cama e ficou brincando com meu corpo por um tempo. Não sei quanto. Tudo é tão vago. Lá do teto eu olhava tudo com indiferença. Pensava no quanto ele gostava de domínio e controle e na simbologia das cordas enquanto fazia o que me pedia sem reclamar. Algumas vezes eu olhava para meu eu que fodia na cama com seu irmão e gritava para que fugisse, mas depois esquecia e dormia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.https://www.cvv.org.br/
> 
> A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional.


	10. X

Acordei no meio da tarde sob o olhar atento do médico, ele tem uns olhos de predador parecidos com os de Marcos. As borboletas continuavam brotando do teto e a maior delas nunca saía de seu posto sobre a televisão. Ele sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama e sorriu.  
“O que você está vendo?”  
Sorri de volta e me envolvi no lençol para esconder minha nudez. Ele esperava.  
“Uma borboleta dourada. Está ali desde que acordei aqui.”   
Ele riu.   
“Melhor que uma aranha gigante ou um olho enorme, não? Vou trocar a medicação e ela deve sumir, quer que ela suma?”  
“Na verdade o que eu queria era desaparecer comigo mesma, não deu certo.”  
“Há métodos melhores, posso te ensinar depois que seu irmão cansar de brincar com você.”  
“Então você está nisso por escolha?” Ele sorriu e ajeitou meu lençol. “Jogamos juntos.” Ele tomou meu braço e aplicou alguma coisa. “Para você parecer menos maluca e lenta na festa.”  
“Que festa?”  
Ele sorriu e acarinhou meu cabelo.  
“Aquela que tivemos que adiar quando você cortou os pulsos. Já escolhemos um vestido bem comportado, está ali no armário. Vista assim que se sentir menos tonta, maquiagem leve e os cabelos soltos. Pegamos você por volta das sete.”  
Eu ainda observava as borboletas e pensava por que diabos eles me queriam lá, mas ele refrescou minha memória.  
“O Paulo estará lá, com a esposa e os filhos. Vai ser divertido ver como ele se comporta, mas você vai fazer exatamente o que vamos te dizer para fazer quando estiver sem borboletas na cabeça.”  
“Sei. E o que me impede de voltar pra casa e esquecer o assunto?”  
Ele não respondeu e saiu enquanto as borboletas sumiam. Pena.   
Eu gostava das borboletas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Centro de Valorização da Vida (CVV) oferece apoio online, por telefone e presencial. Ligue 141 ou entre no site www.cvv.org.br para mais informações. Valorize a vida.https://www.cvv.org.br/
> 
> A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional.


	11. XI

Minha cunhada é uma dessas pessoas boas que de tão crédulas chegam a me irritar, mas gosto dela e admiro essa fé que não vê nada além do que o bem nas pessoas. Meu irmão também, mas porque é útil estar ao lado dela. É como se ele tivesse um sido marcado como um homem de fé apenas por estar ao lado de Clarice.

Marcos sempre teve esse fetiche com a fé alheia, lembro que na época em que eu e ele começamos a transar eu me consumia de culpa quando nossa mãe, outra pessoa cheia de fé e bondade, falava sobre pecado, céu e inferno. Ela era uma católica de verdade, íamos todos os domingos pra missa e nos levava uma vez por semana para confessar nossos pecados. Eu inventava pecados para distrair Padre José; Marcos dizia que incesto não era pecado que a bíblia estava cheia de pais e irmãos fodendo e citava Ló e as filhas, Adão e Eva; depois ria e me dizia que o padre era tarado.

O confessionário se resumia a um genuflexório num canto da sala onde se guardavam os ex-votos, era um lugar sombrio e o padre gostava de pôr uma das mãos sobre meu decote enquanto me abençoava. Não voltei àquela igreja depois que nossa mão morreu. Marcos não queria ser padre e também não voltou, mas brincou de salvar almas em outras religiões. E agora estava ali brincando com Clarice e sua fé.

A festa não era exatamente uma festa, claro. Era uma reunião de cunho religioso em que Marcos fez um tocante discurso sobre a importância de ser fiel e casto no casamento e antes dele. No final ele diria que eu havia decidido me converter. Clarice olhava para ele como se visse o próprio deus discursando, eu tentava não rir ao pensar no que as pessoas diriam se soubessem o que ele devia estar pensando. Clarice sussurrou sobre como ele era bom em discursos e sobre o quanto ele se preocupava com o estado de minha alma. E disse que todas as soluções para meus dramas mentais estavam na Bíblia e, que se eu lesse mais o Livro, encontraria ali minhas respostas. Sorri e respondi que não tinha funcionado para mim até ali, mas eu não estava desistindo. Abandonei minha alma aos cuidados de Clarice e esqueci meus pensamentos sem resposta para escutar as pessoas ao redor murmurando suas preces e conversando baixinho.

Depois dos discursos havia a confraternização e como ali se preocupavam mais com as almas do que com a circunferência das cinturas, serviram litros de refrigerante e muito bolo. Fiz o que meu irmão tão delicadamente pediu: sorri, conversei, aceitei conselhos e marquei meu batismo. Ignorar o Paulo era uma das ordens, mas isso era fácil. A última coisa que precisava era falar com ele e ouvir o desejo latente em cada entrelinha. Deslizei para o jardim depois de algum tempo e ficar sozinha foi um alívio. Talvez eu estivesse apenas me sentindo dissecada, vazia, e traída... Talvez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A narrativa se dá em primeira pessoa mas é totalmente ficcional. A arte é de Heitor Fraga. https://www.facebook.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://www.instagram.com/heitordafraga/  
> https://twitter.com/heitordafraga


End file.
